


Mid Afternoon Naps

by neon_orange



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jeon Wonwoo, Cat/Human Hybrids, Hybrid Jeon Wonwoo, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Minor Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Top Yoon Jeonghan, Werewolf Yoon Jeonghan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neon_orange/pseuds/neon_orange
Summary: Wonwoo was a cat hybrid, and Jeonghan, a werewolf, finds out in the worst way possible. His heat.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 121
Collections: Allspice -fin-





	Mid Afternoon Naps

**Author's Note:**

> soooo like, I did some things...some anatomy? Changes. But they both have dicks so it’s not like that changed. Anyway, enjoy

Wonwoo was a cat hybrid. 

In general, out of the two: cat and dog, cats were less common. Dogs fucked like crazy, and no Seungkwan, that is not a lie. 

But here’s the thing, he hasn’t told any of his friends. He’s known them for a good two years now and is honestly surprised the secret hasn’t gone out to anyone. Except Jisoo, he finds out everything.

Recently, Jeonghan, one of his friends who also is coincidentally a werewolf, has been having some problems. Well, it was a problem to Wonwoo. 

Jeonghan’s scent was often fluctuating. Werewolves were a very dominant species, and their scents really let you know that. Jeonghan’s scent would go from overwhelming and overbearingly dominant and masculine to barely even there, sometimes having to really search for it if you wanted to smell it. 

It severely threw off Wonwoo’s body, therefore sending him into an early and unexpected heat. Fuck you and your wavering scent Jeonghan. 

~

It’s already been ten minutes and Wonwoo still wasn’t here. 

Jeonghan had been forced by Jisoo to meet at their friend group’s ‘mandatory lunch’ once every month. So here he was, sitting in a very crowded restaurant with eleven other men at a large table when he honestly could be studying for something far more important. 

Jisoo seemed to be a little worried beside him, but masked it well with the excuse of ‘tiredness.’ Jeonghan knew better though, and therefore asked Jisoo what the fuck was wrong. 

“Wonwoo isn’t here.” He said, glancing briefly at Jeonghan’s face before smiling, trying to rejoin the conversation. Jeonghan wouldn’t let him get away that easily. 

“Seriously though, why is that bothering you so much?” Jeonghan asked again, a serious tone now in his voice. Jisoo noticed. 

“I’m just worried, that’s all. He probably would’ve told us if something was up.” Jisoo shrugged, but the tension was still there. 

“I’ll go to his apartment. He might’ve slept in?” Jeonghan continued, getting up and grabbing his phone. Jisoo gripped his shoulders, quickly shoving him back down into his chair. 

“No!” he hissed, “I’ll call him.” Jisoo unceremoniously grabbed his phone out of his pocket, almost dropping it in the process. When Wonwoo never picked up though, Jeonghan called it quits and got back up. 

“Jisoo-ah, seriously. Let me just go to his apartment, I’m sure it’s nothing.” Jeonghan reassured, patting a still hesitant Jisoo on the shoulder. But the younger relented, nodding and waving to the door. Jeonghan smiled and waved goodbye to the confused faces of his friends. 

“He’s gonna see what’s up with Wonwoo.” Jeonghan heard briefly as he walked out, Jisoo’s voice fading out as he left the building. 

Jeonghan quickly found his car, opening the door and sliding in. He put his keys in and the engine revved, signaling that it was ready to go. 

Jeonghan patted his dash and backed out of his parking spot, making sure there were no other cars behind him. 

As Jeonghan drove to Wonwoo’s apartment, he wondered what might be wrong. It wasn’t like Wonwoo to suddenly drop off the grid. Usually he would at least send a text saying he wasn’t going to be somewhere, at most maybe a call. 

But Jisoo seemed extra worried, all tense and strained. Jeonghan knew that the younger could get overly stressed when one of his dongsaengs was gone for no reason. Especially in this case, it was a ‘mandatory lunch’ for a reason. 

Jeonghan made it to the complex in no time, immediately going to the stairs to get there faster. He took them two at a time and found himself on the hallway where Wonwoo’s apartment was. 

There was a _scent._

As a werewolf, Jeonghan was very perceptible to smells. His nose was very sensitive in that regard, able to smell anything from far away and able to detect scents of people that had previously been somewhere hours after they were actually there. 

So when he was able to smell the tantalizing scent of deep-rooted _need,_ he needed to immediately take a step back, a hand coming up to plug his nose. Jeonghan really didn’t want to attack anyone with horniness. 

Nose still plugged, he quickly walked to where the smell was coming from, and surprisingly found himself in front of Wonwoo’s door. 

Oh dear. 

It was cracked open, the scent wafting out in strong waves. Jeonghan pushed the door open more, and regretted it. He could still fucking smell it, even when he was plugging his nose to hell and back. Jeonghan wasn’t surprised to already find himself sporting a semi. Damn this scent. 

Jeonghan gasped. Wonwoo was very much passed out on his couch, and...were those... _ears_ ? And a _tail_? What the fuck? 

Wonwoo....was a _hybrid_ ? 

Since when? Jeonghan felt like he probably would’ve been able to smell that, given his fucking nose and all that. Hybrids weren’t the most common thing in the world, especially in Korea. They were probably more populated in America. 

Hybrids made up a pretty solid minority, one of Jeonghan’s friends being a dog hybrid. No, not Mingyu, he was a werewolf. Seungkwan, a very independent hybrid who hated anyone who even hinted at doubting him. 

And, well- Wonwoo kind of acted like a cat. He had those distinct cat qualities: sleeping for a long time, sitting in the sun, being pissy at random times. 

Wonwoo groaned. Shit. Jeonghan forgot. He was assuming Wonwoo was in heat, y’know, with the whole scent thing kinda giving it away. Werewolf pheromones tended to be strong, and his own would most definitely affect Wonwoo. So he should probably get out of there. 

Wonwoo rolled over, almost falling off his own couch. His black tail flicked, and subsequently his ears twitched. Yeah okay, time to go. 

Just as Jeonghan reached the door, Wonwoo made a noise. Jeonghan froze. He couldn’t do anything as Wonwoo sat up, nudging at his glasses with his palm. Wonwoo’s eyes were slightly darker than usual, an innate sense of arousal rising up in Jeonghan at the sight. 

“Fuck.” 

~

“Wonwoo-yah, you have to be more careful.” Jisoo reprimanded him for the billionth time. Wonwoo’s _aware_ , thank you very much. He wasn’t the one who sent the fucking werewolf straight into his heat stricken apartment. 

“I can practically hear the eye roll Wonwoo, suck it up.” Jisoo said from his kitchen. 

Wonwoo woke up to a mouth-watering scent and a very concerned and surprised Jeonghan by the doorway. Wonwoo was initially confused, not really knowing what was going on and why Jeonghan was even there. Then he realized his ears and tail were out, and even later the fact that he was emitting a sweet scent. His heat scent. God knows that must’ve been terrible for Jeonghan, being a werewolf and all. 

Jeonghan had left as soon as they made eye contact, closing the door with resounding steps down the hallway. Joshua arrived not much later, after Wonwoo passed out again. 

“Why was Jeonghan even here?” Wonwoo sighed, pressing the palms of his hands into his eyes. When he looked backe up, Jisoo was staring at him. 

“You were _gone_ . ” Jisoo’s stricken voice met Wonwoo’s ears. 

“I wasn’t gone, I just wasn’t at the lunch. You could’ve came if it bothered you that much.” Wonwoo reasoned, putting his glasses back on and attempting to stand. 

“Jeonghan said your door was _open_ - “ 

“And I have very nice neighbors who would’ve closed had they seen it. I was _fine_ Jisoo. Fine.” Wonwoo gestured towards himself, showing he was actually fine. 

“You’re in heat, Wonwoo. I wouldn’t classify that as fine. Your body wants to have babies at the moment.” Jisoo sighed, going back to whatever was at the stove top. Wonwoo scrunched his nose. 

“Could we not acknowledge that? Thanks. It’s not like my heat’s nearly as bad as some people. I’m not in a fucking-haze. I have control.” Wonwoo responded as he sat down in a chair bordering the island in his kitchen. 

“Just because you don’t feel it doesn’t mean it’s not there.” Jisoo said, turning off the stove. 

“Do you think he’s going to tell everyone?” Wonwoo asked, voice dropping in volume. Jisoo turned, pity in his expression. 

“I’m- I’m just worried. You don’t have to pity me hyung.” Wonwoo responded after looking up. 

“I don’t think he will Wonwoo-yah. But maybe you should finally tell them? It’s surprising enough that they haven’t smelled it, but I think they deserve to know.” Jisoo said, putting eggs on a plate. So that’s what he was cooking. 

“I just- I don’t know.” Wonwoo stated, picking up a fork and digging in. 

“Wonwoo-yah, look at me,” Wonwoo looked up at Jisoo’s words. “We  have a hybrid in our friend group. We have _werewolves_ . If you think they’re not going to- ‘accept’ you or something like that, then I’m going to hit you.” 

“Didn’t know you were of the violent type hyung.” Wonwoo said after a bit of silence. Jisoo smacked him. 

“I’m serious.” And Wonwoo knows. He truly does. His friends would barely give a crap about his status as non-human. It’s just- things stick. And it’s hard to get out of the mindset that everyone will hate you when they find out you’re a hybrid. Human supremacy and all that. 

“Okay hyung.” Wonwoo responded, going back to eating his food. Jisoo sighed before dropping it, starting to clean up the dishes he used. 

~

Wonwoo’s heat lasted for a record five days. It’s never been that long before, but Wonwoo let it go, completely forgetting about it as finals grew closer. 

Jeonghan ended up not telling their friends, them not saying a word about hybrids and heats. Just asking what happened and why he was gone for so long. Wonwoo told them he was sick. 

As the week goes by, Wonwoo notices that he doesn’t see Jeonghan at all. Which he guesses is a good thing because he doesn’t know if he’ll be able to breath in the werewolves’ scent without his body going into some type of heat. Gross, what the fuck body? 

But Wonwoo’s curiosity does peak, and he ends up asking Jisoo where Jeonghan went. 

“His family asked him to come back for the week. An emergency or something.” Jisoo answered. 

Wonwoo accepted the answer, his only question being: why so close to finals? Jisoo just shrugged and Wonwoo let it go, like he does with a lot of things. 

Then the week before finals ended, and Wonwoo so desperately needed to study more, having missed a fuck ton of class time in a mediocre heat he couldn’t leave the house with. 

And that’s when Jeonghan showed up. Wonwoo’s conversation with Jisoo was a bit ago, and he guesses that it’s been a week. Wonwoo lost time thanks to the never ending studying. 

Wonwoo was in the library, hidden by shelves so no one would find him. When Jeonghan showed up, Wonwoo wasn’t all that worried. The elder probably wouldn’t see him. 

Except he does, and Wonwoo swears out loud, earning glares from the people on the other side of the shelves. Jeonghan smirked, walking towards him. Wonwoo shrunk in his seat, looking down at the book that he’s definitely no longer reading. 

Jeonghan’s scent reached his nose, and Wonwoo briefly swears under his breath. This might be hard to get through. 

“Hi Wonwoo-yah, watcha doing all alone? Would Soonyoung not study with you?” Jeonghan asks, going through his backpack to pull out his laptop. 

“Ah- um, no. He was busy.” Wonwoo answered, lifting himself out of the smaller position he was. He can’t hide anymore. 

Jeonghan smiled. 

“It’s okay! I’m here, what are you doing right now?” Jeonghan asked again. Wonwoo was irked. Jeonghan was his friend, yes, but never was he this... preppy . That was not a word you used to describe Yoon Jeonghan. 

Jeonghan’s smile dropped. Shit. 

“Wonwoo-yah....” Wonwoo scrambled. 

“Look- it’s fine, but I need to go.” He said, quickly closing his laptop and stuffing it into his backpack. 

“Wonwoo.” Jeonghan’s voice was serious, short and strict. Wonwoo froze, slowly turning towards the werewolf. Pheromones were coming out in  waves . Wonwoo was so going to get kicked out of the library, especially since his body absolutely hated him, and was having a subconscious reaction to the pheromones, the sweetest scent coming out in response. 

When Wonwoo made eye contact with Jeonghan, the elder’s nostrils were flared, and his eyes much darker than before. He kneeled on the floor. Then, he bowed. Full body, on the ground and everything. Wonwoo stumbled back. 

“What the fuck?” It came out without Wonwoo’s permission, but Jeonghan ignored it, waiting a good ten seconds before getting up. 

“I’m sorry for coming into your apartment during your heat-“ 

Wonwoo quickly stepped towards Jeonghan, hand coming up to cover the werewolf’s mouth. 

“Look, we can just- can we talk about this later?” He hissed, whispering while looking around, making sure no one around them heard. It didn’t seem like anyone did. Wonwoo didn’t let go until Jeonghan nodded. 

“I’m going to go.” Wonwoo said, picking up his backpack and quickly walking away. 

“Wait! Wonwoo-yah, let me drive you home.” Jeonghan offered, only after catching up to Wonwoo’s large steps he was taking. Wonwoo stares at him, apparently so long that the elder started to wilt. Jeonghan opened his mouth but Wonwoo cut him off. 

“.......sure.” 

~ 

“I didn’t know you were a hybrid.” 

Wonwoo choked on his water. 

Jeonghan patted his back, a concerned look on his face as his eyebrows furrowed. 

“Y-yeah. Um, only Jisoo-hyung knows.” Wonwoo answered once he caught his breath and started breathing normally. 

“...of course he does.” Jeonghan looked back towards the road, the light they were stopped at having turned green. 

“What breed are you?” 

Wonwoo almost choked again. 

“It doesn’t- you shouldn’t, uh, say it like that.” Wonwoo said, glancing at Jeonghan before turning back. 

“Oh, why?” Jeonghan asked. 

“It’s just- um, insensitive? Hybrid’s are still human.” Wonwoo was very uncomfortable with this topic. His friends weren’t all that educated on hybrids in general, despite Seungkwan and his eagerness to let them know what was right and wrong. 

“Oh- I’m sorry Wonwoo.” Jeonghan apologized, looking over at Wonwoo, his gaze genuine. 

“It’s fine.” Wonwoo’s reply was short. Could they drop the topic for now? Wonwoo knows he said to talk later, but he needs to mentally prepare for that. 

“Can I see your ears and tail?” Jeonghan asked out of the blue. Wonwoo should really stop drinking water with Jeonghan in the car. He’s pretty sure the elder is out to get him. Once Wonwoo stopped coughing from the question, Jeonghan hit him with another questioning gaze. 

“Maybe- maybe at my apartment? It would be uncomfortable to release my tail while sitting.” Jeonghan nodded immediately, returning his attention once again to the road. Wonwoo leaned back, resting his head back. 

Why was this so hard? 

~

“Show me.” 

Jeonghan was seated in the chairs by Wonwoo’s island, legs spread and leaning back. This whole situation was very weird. Wonwoo was standing in front of Jeonghan, the positioning almost like they were about to have sex or something. 

“Um, okay.” 

Wonwoo had changed into some basketball shorts he had, something with easy access for his tail to come out of. 

He focused for a second, and then he felt a strange breeze on the top of his head. His ears and tail were out.

Jeonghan looked in awe. 

“Can- can I touch?” Jeonghan hesitantly asked, almost scared of Wonwoo’s answer. Wonwoo nodded, and Jeonghan brightened, immediately coming forward with an outreaching hand. 

The first feel of foreign fingers on Wonwoo’s ears had him shuddering, arms coming up to wrap around himself. His ears weren’t sensitive, per se, it was just odd to have someone else touch them. His tail, on the other hand, was probably the most sensitive part of his body. Wonwoo wasn’t sure why, but he never questioned it. 

When Jeonghan scratches his fingernails at the base of his ears, Wonwoo had to bring up a hand to cover his mouth. That was uncalled for. 

“Does it feel good?” Jeonghan asked. Wonwoo hesitated, debating if it was really a good idea to answer. He ended up nodding. 

Jeonghan did it again, and Wonwoo swore he felt his knees go weak. 

“Can- can we sit down?” Wonwoo squeaked, his usually deep voice going up a couple of octaves. 

Jeonghan smirked, nodding. Wonwoo walked to the couch, purposely hiding his tail behind him. If Jeonghan touched that, things would go seriously wrong. 

They probably spent a couple of minutes doing that. Jeonghan petting his ears with Wonwoo practically seconds away from purring. That would be embarrassing. 

With renewed confidence, Jeonghan asked, “Can I touch your tail?” 

Wonwoo was silent.

“That’s....probably not a good idea.” 

“...why?” Jeonghan looked genuinely curious, so Wonwoo relented, explaining why. 

“My tail is...really sensitive.” Wonwoo’s volume lowering by the end of the sentence, but Jeonghan stayed attentitive, nodding. 

“Okay.” And he went back to scratching Wonwoo’s ears. 

It grew later, and Wonwoo was thinking of probably asking Jeonghan to leave when he purred. 

Jeonghan froze. Then he repeated what he was doing with his hand. Wonwoo purred again. 

“You...purr?” 

“Y-yeah.” Wonwoo said, quickly moving away. But Jeonghan grabbed his wrist, pulling him in closer. His hand reached up and began petting with vigor. 

Wonwoo melted, purring loudly. There was no point in hiding that anymore, Jeonghan had already heard. Jeonghan let out a light laugh. 

When Jeonghan ends up leaving later, Wonwoo barely notices the slightly aroused scent permeating his apartment. 

~

Jeonghan would like to say he was in a crisis. 

The thing is, Wonwoo was his junior. His dongsaeng. The younger was just trying to get through finals and Jeonghan could not stop thinking about fucking him. 

It was a bad train of thought, he knew that. But his instincts would _not_ stop switching between the need to care, and the need to breed. Which is an embarrassing thing to be thinking about in class with a werewolf teacher who could most definitely smell Jeonghan. 

It gets so bad that Jisoo ends up asking what was wrong. 

“I just- I just can’t stop thinking about Wonwoo.” Jeonghan answered, shamefully putting his head in his hands. 

“Why?” Jisoo incredulously asked, staring at Jeonghan like he was a freak. “It’s not because he’s a hybrid is it? 

“No! Well, at least- I think not.” Jeonghan shook his head. 

“Is it your wolf?” 

“I don’t know! Maybe. My instincts go fucking crazy around him.” Jeonghan gave up, letting his head fall to the table. 

“You’re being dramatic Jeonghan. Ask him out.” 

“Are _you_ crazy?” Jeonghan lifted his head to ask. 

“Why would I be? Unless you wouldn’t be able to control your wolf around him.” Jisoo said. Jeonghan gasped, scandalized. 

“What are you trying to insinuate, Jisoo?” 

They glared at each other for a good minute or two, Seungcheol even coming up at one point because they were in Jisoo’s apartment and leaving at what he saw. 

Jeonghan broke first, not able to keep up the stare. Jisoo smiled.

“Just ask him out, okay? And if anything goes wrong, call me.” 

~

Wonwoo was standing in his room, Soonyoung on the phone, being forced to pick an outfit for a party Mingyu was throwing in honor of finals finally being over. 

Wonwoo hadn’t had time to talk to any of his friends, busy either studying or sleeping. 

“Wonwoo! What did you pick?” Soonyoung’s loud voice blared out, Wonwoo pulling the phone away from his ear. 

He stared at his closet. 

“I haven’t.” 

“What?! Okay, get your black skinny jeans. The one with the holes? Put them on.” 

“Uh...why?” 

“Because you’ll look hot! Do what I say Wonwoo or else you’ll be a disaster!” 

“You sound like Seungkwan.” 

“Fuck you. Is that what you think our friendship is?” 

“I’m putting the pants on~” 

“Good! Then get that one white t-shirt you always wear. It has a stretched collar.” 

Wonwoo obeyed, putting the outfit together at Soonyoung’s discretion. Soonyoung hung up after telling what shoes Wonwoo should wear, and he looked at himself in the mirror. 

He looked good, at least that’s what he thought. Soonyoung made him put on black boots, but since it took so long, he was now an hour late to the party. 

Quickly leaving his apartment, he took his car. Mingyu’s apartment he shared with Minghao wasn’t that far away, and he arrived in no time.

He rang the doorbell and Mingyu greeted Wonwoo with a smile that turned into a frown. 

“You’re late!” He said, opening the door wider. 

“I know. Ask Soonyoung.” Wonwoo answered shoving his phone into his back pocket. Wonwoo’s nose was bombarded with scents, having to take a step back and ending up bumping into Mingyu. 

“Ah- sorry.” Wonwoo apologized before walking to the living room, ignoring Mingyu’s confused looks. 

He manages to snag a seat on the couch when Seungkwan got up. Let’s just say, the dog hybrid was not happy when he got back. Wonwoo just smiled. 

At some point, Mingyu hands him a beer. Wonwoo only takes sips though, not wanting to go any farther than maybe tipsy. He was feeling a little weird, more tired than usual. Like something was pressing down on his shoulders. 

They don’t do much. Soonyoung forces everyone to play karaoke, and almost everyone’s subject to it. Wonwoo manages to escape to the kitchen, rifling though their fridge for water. 

He grabs a bottle and watches as Jisoo and Seungcheol make out. Everyone who saw groaned, but ultimately ignored them as something much funnier grew attention. 

Seungkwan was drunk. Like, drunk drunk. So far gone that Wonwoo’s surprised he hasn’t passed out yet. And, he was confessing to a very sober and confused Hansol who was looking for a way to stop the situation at hand. He kept glancing at their friends gathered around him, but no one helped. 

Wonwoo burst out laughing. Seungkwan was going to hate himself in the morning. Wonwoo was so busy laughing he didn’t even realize Jeonghan had joined him, grabbing another beer out of the fridge. 

“Wonwoo-yah, what’s happening? I was in the bathroom- _what_ is Seungkwan doing?” Jeonghan almost dropped his can trying to get closer. 

“He’s- he’s confessing- to, ah, Hansol-ah.” Wonwoo said in between laughs. His glasses almost falling of his face. Jeonghan looked at him, fondness in his gaze. Wonwoo barely noticed. 

When Wonwoo makes eye contact with Jeonghan, he isn’t prepared for the werewolf to back him up into a wall and kiss him. 

Wonwoo may be taller than Jeonghan, but the elder’s aura was so dominating, Wonwoo felt the need to curl in on himself. His arms were trapped between their bodies, and Jeonghan was kissing him so intensely he could barely focus on anything else. 

When Jeonghan leans in closer, he notices Wonwoo’s stuck arms and breaks the kiss. Wonwoo’s panting so hard he doesn’t even notice Jeonghan moving them out of the way. 

When Jeonghan starts kissing him again, Wonwoo’s arms are pushed back, wrists pinned to the walls. Jeonghan keeps them there for a second before letting them go, one hand going to his waist an the other to his hair. 

Jeonghan’s thumb started rubbing coincidently right where Wonwoo’s ears would be, almost as if he were coaxing them out. Wonwoo keeps them in, of course, but the temptation was very strong to just let them go. 

Jeonghan’s hand on his waist tighten, and then the werewolf’s knee is forcing its way in between Wonwoo’s thighs.

“O-oh my god. _Ngh._ . .” Wonwoo breaks off, Jeonghan smirking as he nudged his knee up higher, the pressure growing exponentially. 

“ _What the fuck_ ! ?!”

~

Mingyu was currently holding Wonwoo hostage on his side of the room. 

Soonyoung had caught Jeonghan apparently ‘molesting’ Wonwoo and handed him to Mingyu. 

Despite this tactic, Jeonghan was still staring darkly at Wonwoo from across the room, his pheromones somehow reaching him. 

Wonwoo shuddered and tried to rejoin the conversation. But it was dying down anyway, Seungkwan having passed out and Jisoo and Seungcheol having left. Wonwoo didn’t want to think about why. 

When everyone decided to leave, Mingyu made sure Jeonghan and Wonwoo didn’t enter the same car, and kept watching the elder with scathing eyes. He was just super drunk and would probably regret it tomorrow. Despite Jeonghan’s calm disposition, he most likely won’t let it go. Mingyu was going to get pranked so hard and everyone else knew it. 

Wonwoo woke up the next day with a straining hard on and a sigh on his lips. 

~

Jeonghan was at another lunch. Surprising? Not really. 

Thanks to their friend group consisting of college students, they all just finished the hell week that was finals. So Soonyoung, and...Seungkwan? The both of them pulled together a celebratory lunch. 

That Wonwoo wasn’t at. 

It was a little concerning. The last time Jeonghan saw Wonwoo was at the party, which was also after finals. So Wonwoo didn’t have anything to really do. And, well, that night went pretty well for the both of them. 

And now Wonwoo wasn’t here. And Jeonghan was worried. 

“Jeong-Jeonghan! Wonwoo, he-um, _he induced himself into a stress heat_ . ” Jisoo stuttered, our of breath. 

_ “What? _ _”_

“He just texted me. Apparently finals caught up to him.” Jisoo held up his phone which showed the texts. Yep. He was in a stress heat. 

Jeonghan didn’t need to be a hybrid to know why stress heats were bad. They weren’t healthy in the slightest. They only happen after a hybrid pushes themselves way past what they’re capable of. Usually by not eating and barely sleeping. It was basically their body telling them they needed to fix themselves. Seungkwan has gone through one once. It was supposedly very painful, your body under the pretense of needing to breed, but actually needing to eat and sleep. It had set their whole group off. 

“Guys, I- I have to go,” Jeonghan started, quickly getting up from his seat. “My- my mom called! I need to leave.” 

Jisoo stared at him in disbelief, but Jeonghan shrugged. Wonwoo must be in so much pain, that thought alone had Jeonghan ready to run to his apartment. 

“Oh! Well then go Jeonghan! Let us know if everything’s okay.” Soonyoung said, looking actually worried. Jeonghan only felt guilty for a second. Sorry Soonyoung. 

“Will do.” Jeonghan said, and then he was out the door. This was the second lunch he was leaving early. 

~ 

Wonwoo was only mildly surprised to wake up in pain. 

He had been very tired recently, and his body was protesting to every movement he made. He’s never experienced a stress heat before, but every hybrid experiences at least one in their life. And Wonwoo’s was happening right now. 

But now it was almost two pm, and the pain hasn’t even lessened. After he initially woke up, he got up and ate breakfast. Then he fell asleep again. And now Wonwoo was here, on his bed, and wishing the lower half of his body would just cease to exist. 

The doorbell rung. 

Wonwoo groaned, covering his ears and laying in bed for a couple more seconds before deciding that whoever was at his door has to be worth it. Or else he might punch them. 

His tail flicked as he got up, and he stumbled out of his room to the door. He only had pants on, sweatpants at that, but he couldn’t find it in himself to really care. He hurts, and whoever was at the door would have to deal with that. Whoever was at the door would also have to deal with his ears and tails, but that was an afterthought. 

Wonwoo opened the door to be met with the one and only Jeonghan. The werewolf was frozen, eyes clearly going up and down Wonwoo’s body, not at all embarrassed when he re-meets his eyes. 

Jeonghan put his hand on Wonwoo’s bare chest, pushing him back and closing the door behind them. He also locks it before turning back around. 

Now enclosed, Jeonghan’s scent became that much stronger, and Wonwoo desperately had to hold in the whine that was threatening to escape. 

Wonwoo walked towards his couch, collapsing on it as pain started to come back. The momentary distraction with Jeonghan arriving almost put it in the back seat, but now it was coming full force. Wonwoo felt like he was going to throw up. 

“Why are you here hyung?” Wonwoo asked, but his voice came out a tad sweeter, the instincts inside of him trying to get Jeonghan to cave in and breed him. Jeonghan gulped. 

“Jisoo-ah told me you went into stress heat.” Jeonghan explained, taking off his jacket to expose his arms, and setting down his phone on the counter. “I wanted to make sure you were okay.” 

“I’m peachy.” Wonwoo responded, grabbing a pillow as he curled in on himself. A cold hand touches his shoulder. 

“Wonwoo-yah, can I help you?” Wonwoo almost didn’t register the question, his body taking that moment to amp up the pain times ten. But he did, and Wonwoo slowly turned towards Jeonghan. 

Wonwoo whined, nodding. 

Wonwoo’s tail gets smushed, but he’s too preoccupied by the literal werewolf on top of him, pulling the pillow away from him to expose his lean body. 

Wonwoo squeaks in surprise, his ears twitching as Jeonghan brings the palm of his hand down onto his crotch. His legs try to come up, body wanting to curl in on itself but not able to because of Jeonghan having blocked them after straddling Wonwoo. 

They start kissing, and it would be a lie if Wonwoo said he didn’t miss it. Jeonghan was always so intense, his touch electrifying. It made Wonwoo’s spine tingle, the need to shiver whenever the werewolf was around him. 

Jeonghan starts to nip down Wonwoo’s neck, and he felt slick start to release. During his regular heat, things never got too intense. He could survive off sweets and the TV, but sometimes all he needed was a dildo. But right now, this stress heat was more intense than all of his previous heats _combined_ .

Jeonghan’s hand quickly sneaked down Wonwoo’s body, surprising him when it grasped the base of his cock. Wonwoo groaned, hiding his face in his hands as his hips bucked up. 

“H-have yo-you spent a h-heat with-wit-ah a hybr-id?” Wonwoo asked in between moans. Jeonghan smirked, increasing the pace of his hand. 

“Yes, actually. I have.” Jeonghan responded, flicking the head of Wonwoo’s cock with his thumb. 

Jeonghan pushed himself up for a second, taking his hand out of Wonwoo’s boxers to slide them down with his pants. He helped Wonwoo get them off the end of his legs and then faced him. 

Jeonghan was sweating slightly, phermeones extremely potent and a slight darkness to his eyes. Wonwoo’s toes curled. 

Jeonghan moved back to open Wonwoo’s legs, eyes met with slicked up thighs. Wonwoo turned his head into a pillow at the sight. 

“Wow....you’re so wet.” Jeonghan exclaimed, finger coming up to swipe at Wonwoo’s hole. 

“Ah!” Wonwoo’s squeal transitions into a moan at the sudden intrusion, hands flapping widely before gripping the cushion above him as Jeonghan pushed one finger in. Jeonghan leaned over Wonwoo, presence dominating and pushing the hybrid into a more submissive headspace. Now the actual heat was kicking in. 

“So....Wonwoo-yah. Tell me about hybrid anatomy.” Jeonghan stated, two fingers pushing in steadily. Wonwoo’s ears twitched, catching the sound but not immediately responding. 

“U-uh...w-why-?” Wonwoo asked, lifting his head to meet Jeonghan’s eyes. The werewolf smirked, stabbing blindly at his prostate and hitting with scary accuracy, 

“Because I said so.” He responded cheekily, a third finger now joining the other two. Wonwoo moaned, trying to collect his thoughts while being stimulated. 

“Hy-hybrids can g-get preg-pregnant.” Wonwoo’s nose scrunched. 

“Don’t like that idea, do you?” Jeonghan asked, smiling. Wonwoo nodded, but his head whips back violently when Jeonghan’s finger start massaging his swollen prostate. Wonwoo’s legs twitched, and his tail gets released, flicking as best as it can from where it was at. 

“There’s a- a, um-m, a birth-birthing canal? That connect-nects the uterus to a-ah!” 

“Oh, right here?” Jeonghan’s fingers connected with a spongy opening, somehow getting deep enough to feel. Jeonghan knows about hybrid anatomy, having taken a class on it before. So he knows that the canal was just close enough for the head of an average sized cock to fit in and come inside, therefore leading the sperm to the eggs and all that stuff. But Wonwoo didn’t know that, and he could barely focus outside the white, hot pleasure that Jeonghan was giving him. 

Wonwoo’s legs kicked empty air, the feeling of Jeonghan inserting one finger barely into the canal too much to handle, Wonwoo doesn’t register the fact that he was coming until it landed on his stomach. 

Jeonghan looked in awe, slowly taking his hand out to calm Wonwoo down. He got up for a second, Wonwoo only slightly noticing, and started wiping down the hybrid’s stomach, getting rid of all the cum. 

“Want to go to the bedroom?” 

~

Wonwoo was still thrown off from earlier, but those thoughts quickly went away as Jeonghan turned him over onto his stomach and pulled his hips up, knees coming under himself to support his body. 

“Wonwoo-yah, are you on birth control?” Jeonghan asked, but Wonwoo couldn’t focus, his only thoughts on Jeonghan and the werewolf only. A hard slap cake down on his thigh, startling him. 

“Wonwoo-yah. Are you on birth control?” Wonwoo opened his mouth to answer, he swears he was about to, but it took too long, and Jeonghan was spreading his cheeks, chucking, before landing a sharp slap to his hole.  That jolted Wonwoo forward and he immediately replied. 

“Yes!” He squealed. 

There was a moment where nothing happened, and then Jeonghan was shoving his cock in, all the way to the base. The head nudged the outside of Wonwoo’s canal, and he howled. 

The pleasure was so much too fast. 

“Wonwoo-yah, are you okay?” Jeonghan asked, stroking his spine with a much calmer voice. 

“Y-yes. M’fine hyung.” Wonwoo answered, panting slightly. Jeonghan pulled back, other hand coming to stroke at the base of his tail. 

“Wonwoo-yah, I have a question? Do you like have your tail pulled?” As soon as the question was voiced, Wonwoo whined, head immediately shaking no. 

“Okay baby, how ‘bout this.” 

Jeonghan’s hand scratched at the base, then took the tail fully, stroking all the way up and back down. Wonwoo purred, legs spreading wider and cheek nudging the pillow beneath his head. 

“Ah, I see.” Jeonghan said, continuing to stroke. It was enough of a distraction that when Jeonghan thrusted back in, Wonwoowas way more prepared, having gotten use to the werewolf’s cock inside him. 

On one particular hit, his canal was opened just right that Jeonghan’s cock slotted in perfectly, and Wonwoo came again. His upper body collapsed fully onto the bed. 

Jeonghan kept going, thrusts going sloppy as his knot formed. Wonwoo just took it, mewling every so often if Jeonghan’s cock hit his canal just right. When Jeonghan finally shoved his knot in, he pushed Wonwoo farther down, back arching at an extreme angle,  making  the hybrid take it. 

His cock slotted perfectly again, cum shooting directly into his canal. Thank god for birth control or Wonwoo would most definitely be knocked up. Despite his earlier hatred at the thought of pregnancy, his ears twitched at the thought, tail flicking behind him when Jeonghan grasped it, stroking. 

Wonwoo had come dry apparently, or that’s what he would find out later, because he passed out as soon as Jeonghan came. He would also find himself completely clean, cum out of him for the most part. One knot was all it took for a stress heat to go away, and Wonwoo reveled in it. 

~

“Will you go on a date with me Wonwoo-yah?” 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure how I came up with this idea but I did. Hope you liked it :) um that’s it


End file.
